


Začalo to mouchou na stropě

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Začalo to mouchou na stropě

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> \+ my video (but I'm afraid it's not working :/) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTCWhHx8Y5E

Vídeň se již zcela ponořila do tmy, když jeden z rodinných domů opustil starší muž a se spokojeným úsměvem, těšil se z vydařeného večera, zamířil brankou ven z pozemků. Ušel pár kroků k autobusové zastávce a jen několik vteřin musel čekat, než spatřil zvětšující se kužely světel dopravního prostředku. S rachotem dorazil až k muži, svírajícímu v pěsti ucho nákupní tašky, řidič otevřel dveře a stařík nastoupil. Poté se dal autobus znovu do pohybu a zanechal rodinný dům opět v tichosti a temnotě.

Richard tak trochu očekával, že jakmile vyrazí domů Max, tak se k odchodu zvedne i Böck. Ne, že by jej chtěl vyhazovat, to neměl vůbec v úmyslu, jen jej překvapilo, jak se jeho mladší kolega cítil v jejich společnosti dobře. Vážně takhle uvolněně nevypadal od doby, co u nich na oddělení nastoupil. Vlastně… opravdu sám sebou se mu jevil pouze ve chvílích, kdy se snažil přechytračit Rexe. Neúspěšně, samozřejmě.

Sám postával u dveří z terasy a čekal, jak se Böck zachová. Byl poměrně zábavným společníkem, i když nejlepší bylo dělat si legraci z něj… Vzpomněl si, jak zapískal na píšťalku, Rex na Böcka zezadu skočil a srazil jej k zemi. Jeho výraz nikdy nezapomene, pomyslel si Richard a tak tak udržel vážnou tvář.

"Máš něco k pití?" ozval se Böck, jenž se chvíli nerozhodně rozhlížel, uvnitř byl vůbec poprvé, doposud grilovali venku, pak upřel své modré oči na hostitele.

"Plánuješ se mi tady opít?" odpověděl Richard otázkou, vážně si svého kolegu měřil a v duchu se bavil tím, jak Böck znejistěl a nervózně se usmál. "No, ale vlastně proč ne," pozvedl mírně koutky úst, rozešel se do kuchyně a po cestě houknul: "Rexi, místo."

Vzápětí se odněkud německý ovčák přihnal a následoval svého pána do kuchyně, kde do zubů uchopil misku a prosebně zakňučel.

"Už jsi toho dneska snědl za dva Rexe, nemyslíš?" otázal se jej Richard, když si ho všiml. Právě klečel před skříní a váhal, jestli má otevřít Vodku nebo levnou Whiskey, ale nezdálo se, že mu jde pes s dilematem zrovna pomoct. Upustil nádobu a štěknul. "Já se z tebe zjevím," postěžoval si černovlasý muž, vzal láhev Whiskey, protože na ni měl větší chuť, a skříň zavřel. Pak sundal z police psí suchary a hrst vhodil do připravené misky. "Ale až zase budeš muset kvůli veterináři držet dietu, tak se tomu nediv."

Rex cosi zabručel a pokračoval v jídle. Richard odložil láhev a přiklekl k němu, prohrábl mu srst a trochu ohmatal trup. Pohodil hlavou, vlasy mu padaly do tváře.

"No, podle mě jsi jen dobře živený pes, ale s veterinářem se hádat nebudu," oznámil Rexovi, jenž zrovna dojedl, otočil hlavu a věnoval Richardovi láskyplné olíznutí. Jeho pán se trochu zašklebil, ale na oplátku jej podrbal za ušima. "Ale teď už běž opravdu na místo."

Rex poslušně opustil kuchyni a Richard si teprve teď všiml, že ve dveřích do obývacího pokoje někdo stojí. No, někdo, asi Böck, nikoho jiného očekávat nemohl.

"Problém?" zněla pobavená otázka pozorovatele.

Richard se na něj skepticky podíval, ale uznal, že v klečící pozici nepůsobí zrovna autoritativně, proto se postavil a až pak odpověděl.

"Jen jsme se s Rexem bavili, že kvůli tvému pití se stane obézním."

"Jak mému pití? Ty se nepřidáš?"

"No, samozřejmě, že ano, přece se na tebe nebudu jen dívat," vyštěknul na něj Richard, ale v jeho očích neplál vztek, ale jen ironie s určitou mírou hravosti. Při pohledu na opět na výsost vykolejeného Böcka protočil oči, otevřel láhev a sáhnul pro dvě skleničky. Zvedl je do výše Böckových očí a demonstrativně mu jimi zacinkal před obličejem.

Když uviděl, jak se druhému muži ulevilo, protáhnul se kolem něj do obýváku, aby Böck neviděl další protočení Richardových očí. Ne, nevadilo mu Böckovo chování, jen jej prostě pořád zaráželo, jak nejistý v jeho přítomnosti byl. Už si myslel, že dnes se svému standardu úspěšně vyhýbá, dokud neodešel Max, tak se zdál být vážně v pohodě, ale teď…

Richard zamyšleně položil skleničky na stůl, do obou nalil a pohodlně se usadil na gauči. Rád by, aby se i Böck zase uvolnil a… alkohol tomu mohl jedině pomoct. Proto dával pozor, když druhý muž dopil, vždy mu whiskey zase dolil, mezitím konverzovali a nutno říci, že s tím, jak z láhve mizela tekutina, tím se jim hovořilo lépe, příjemněji.

Za nějakou dobu došlo Richardovi, že sám zrovna střízlivý opravdu není. Sice doléval Böckovi, ale konstantně i sobě. Sakra, bylo jediné, na co právě pomyslel. Chtěl si dát jen tak, pro dobrou náladu, a nakonec shledal, že jen zírá do stropu, Böck vedle něj činil totéž, a diskutovali o tom, jestli to tam nahoře tu mouchu baví.

"Nechceš si sundat aspoň to sako?" zeptal se Böcka. Okamžitě si přišel jako pitomec, ale než stačil zformulovat omluvu, dostalo se mu odpovědi.

"'bych mohl," souhlasil mladší muž, narovnal se a za chvíli se znovu opřel, tentokrát už jen v košili.

Richard otočil hlavu, doposud měl zátylek položený na opěradle gauče, a rychle přejel svého kolegu pohledem. Pořád se mu něco nezdálo. Jasně, kravata.

"A co ta kravata?" slyšel se promluvit rozhodným hlasem. Věděl, že Böck poslechne, i když neměl v úmyslu na něj momentálně uplatňovat svůj status nadřízeného.

Böck se na něj rovněž podíval, na moment se zatvářil otráveně, ale pak se skutečně zaměřil na svou kravatu a snažil se ji uvolnit. Prsty jej ale jako by nechtěly poslouchat. Richard pod vlivem účinků alkoholu nebránil svým rtů, aby se lehce škodolibě usmály.

"Dej to sem, prosím tě," otočil se nyní celým tělem k Böckovi, odstrčil mu nešikovné ruce a sám se pustil do boje s kravatou. Když po neúspěšné půlminutě uslyšel uchechtnutí, naklonil se blíže k uzlu, aby lépe viděl. Úporně se soustředil na kravatu, ale přesto si všimnul, jak mu Böck funí do vlasů. Asi se směje, pomyslel si Richard vztekle, nakonec se ovšem vítězoslavně usmál, když se mu povedlo kravatu alespoň trochu uvolnit.

"Vidíš, že to jde," pronesl a zvedl zrak, původně měl v plánu se znovu rozplácnout na gauči, ale… Ale. Ještě nikdy nebyl Böckovi tak blízko, jen co trochu pozvedl tvář, očima se zadíval rovnou do těch modrých, jež se mu pohled oplácely. Možná, kdyby se odvrátily, jenže… proč na něj tak zíraly?

Uvědomil si zrychlený dech svého kolegy, všiml si, jak se zavrtěl, ale oční kontakt stále udržoval. Richard čekal, že se mladší muž odtáhne, ovšem nedělo se vůbec nic, jen na sebe zblízka zírali, jedinou změnou bylo, že Richard pootevřel ústa překvapením, když pocítil, že mu Böckova přítomnost, to, že se téměř dotýkali… že je mu to snad i příjemné.

Böckova tvář minimalizovala vzdálenost mezi nimi a Richard zanedlouho pocítil, jak se o jeho rty otřely ty druhé, jemně, váhavě, byl to jen stydlivý polibek, jenž Richarda zaskočil více, než kdyby se na něj Böck přímo vrhnul. Nechápal totiž, jak i s alkoholem v krvi může být pořád tak ostýchavý.

Ale dlouho nad tím neuvažoval, Böck se začal odtahovat a Richard jej nechal, ale jen proto, aby se mohl podívat do jeho očí, jež byly ještě překvapenější, než ty Richardovy. Úšklebek si pro tentokrát odpustil a opět jejich rty spojil, předtím z toho motýlího doteku skoro nic neměl, ale teď… Böck vyšel Richardovým ústům vstříc, ta svá ihned poslušně otevřel, aby se Richardův jazyk mohl s tím jeho důkladně seznámit.

Richard se pousmál, když mladší muž zamručel, měl příjemnou chuť whiskey, a přestože večer grilovali, rozeznal tu jemnou, nevtíravou vůni, jaká se z něj linula. Hlavou Richardovi probleskla myšlenka, proč tohle dělá, že jim to zkomplikuje pracovní život, ale žádný z těchto ani podobných argumentů, jež stejně nebyly příliš dobře formulované, jej nezastavil.

Stejně neměl v úmyslu Böcka jakkoliv zneužít, jen… vždyť to byl prakticky ještě mladík, štíhlý, pěkný a navíc poddajný. Jak by mohl odolat pokušení být po dlouhé době s nějakým mužem, jenž jej aspoň trochu znal, byl na pohled přitažlivý a také neměl v hlavě prázdno. Jednoduše nenašel žádný důvod, proč by neměl Böcka dál líbat, proč by jej neměl nechat, aby mu rozepínal košili, hladit po hrudi a prohrabovat se vlasy.

Spokojeně vydechl, skrčil jednu nohu pod sebe a posadil se. Pootevřenými rty se mu mihnul záblesk zubů, líbil se mu pohled na to, co s Böckovými ústy provedl. Vrátil svou pozornost zpět k na chvíli opomíjené kravatě a definitivně uzel uvolnil, následně zbytečnou část oděvu odhodil na zem. Sám na sobě už neměl vestu ani sako, jen bílou košili, čehož Böck záhy využil.

Richard byl chycen za límec, sledoval, jak se Böck zaklání a bere jej s sebou, pro jednou mu věnoval opravdový úsměv a nechal se stáhnout dolů. Nevěděl, jestli je to Böckovi příjemné, když si hlavu opřel o boční opěradlo a začal zasypávat Richardův krk drobnými polibky, ale líbila se mu jeho iniciativa… Dovolil, aby mu mladší muž rozepnul košili, sjel rty z jeho hrdla na prsa, zatímco prsty pracoval na knoflících.

Richard se nacházel v pozici, v níž to láskání Böckovi moc oplatit nemohl, aniž by se na něj celou svou vahou svalil, vyhodil tedy na pohovku obě kolena, na něž přenesl část hmotnosti, a tak mohl jednu ruku aspoň využít k prohrabování se Christianovými vlasy. Pobaveně zafuněl, když mu blonďák zamručel do kůže na hrudi, příjemně to zavibrovalo, a následně se zachvěl, jelikož důkladná péče na jeho těle nezanechala slabiny bez odezvy.

"Böcku…" zavrčel, zasažen silnou vlnou vzrušení, jež zanedlouho bude velmi dobře viditelné. Mladší muž jako na povel zvedl zrak k Richardovi, stále se v nich zračila nejistota, ale také něco temnějšího, něco, čemu až účinky whiskey pomohly vyniknout. A to něco, to hluboko skryté, probudilo v Richardovi hlad, doposud to bylo jen mazlení, které už mu ale nestačilo.

Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že zrovna Böck ho dokáže takhle nažhavit, uvědomil si, jaké je mu najednou horko… a potřeboval zjistit, jak je na tom Böck. Zatlačil mu dlaní na hruď, počkal, až se podvolil a lehl si na záda, pak si nad ním obkročmo kleknul a sklonil se k jeho rtům, uslyšel slabé zakňučení, nebo co to bylo, jež se ale vzápětí ztratilo v mnohem hlasitějším, když se Richard dotkl svými slabinami těch Böckových.

Richard se pousmál, další impulz vzrušení jej zasáhl, nikdy nedokázal odolat možnosti otřít se vlastní tvrdostí o partnerovu, pak mezi polibky zamumlal:

"Rozepni si košili," a kvitoval s povděkem, že Böck opět poslechnul. Netušil, jak by se v tomhle stavu dokázal na tak titěrnou práci soustředit, mladší muž to kupodivu zvládal, byť si Richard všiml, jak se mu prsty smekají a třesou. Na moment si pomyslel, že by si ho vzal, teď a tady, ale pak to znovu zavrhnul. I když byl Böck už nějaký ten pátek dospělý, nechtěl využít situace, v níž hrál roli alkohol. To by mu prostě neudělal.

Stále se držel na uzdě, pohyby jeho slabin byly pomalé, ale jejich polibek se stával dravějším, hladovějším, překvapený sten se mu vydral z úst, jakmile ucítil Böckovu ruku na boku, jež zastavila jako pohyb, a druhou, která mu stiskla rozkrok. Nečekal… tohle nečekal. Zadýchaně se odtrhl od Christianových rtů, shlížel mu do očí a slastně je přivíral, tvrdnul stále víc a Böck jej nádherně dráždil, po chvíli se osmělil, Richard se ani nenadál a měl kalhoty i spodní prádlo stažené níž a svůj penis v Böckově dlani.

Zachvěl, když jej teplá ruka objala a začala mu přivádět rozkoš větší než doposud. Za chvíli už nevěděl, čí je, že měl původně jiný plán, že to mohlo být jinak, ale Böck to vyřešil za něj. Vnímal jeho rty na svém krku, zuby, jež jemně kousaly, i prsty, jež jej pod košilí hladily po zádech… Nechal se tím pohltit, přirážel mu do ruky, otevřenými ústy se linul jeden sten za druhým, dokud nepřišel ten nejhlasitější, doprovázen orgasmickou křečí, jež pohltila celé tělo, které se zalilo uvolňující slastí.

Zhluboka se vydýchával, Christian ho v rámci možností upravil, a pak jej sladce políbil. Richard neměl ponětí, jak může být polibek po whiskey sladký, ale tenhle takový jednoduše byl. Na podobné něžnosti ho moc neužilo, ale pohlazení po tváři jej přinutilo aspoň zvednout koutky, k Böckovi to prostě sedělo. Ale kupodivu k němu seděl i následující čin, během něhož uchopil Richardovu dlaň a bez zaváhání si ji přiložil na svůj rozkrok.

Richard se do polibku položil a jal se Christianovi jeho pozornost oplatit, neztrácel čas rozepínáním kalhot, stejně byly Böckovi velké a vklouzl rukou dovnitř, kdyby se právě neudělal, zcela jistě by se tak stalo ve chvíli, kdy v dlani sevřel erekci, jež byla tvrdá jako skála… a jen díky němu. Samolibě zamručel a přejel přes Christianovu délku, tělo pod ním se zachvělo.

Opustil jeho ústa, protože prozatím zcela opomíjel Böckův hrudník, poctil jej přítomností svých rtů, fascinovala jej jemnost a hebkost pokožky, a také slastné zvuky, jaké Christian vydával, když jej líbal, když se o něj otřel jednodenním strništěm, když zrychlil tempo na jeho vzrušení. Nakonec už se mu věnoval jen tam, kde to nejvíce potřeboval a pouze se díval, jak se mladší muž blíží k vyvrcholení.

Sténal, zrychleně dýchal, prosil…

"Richarde," zlomil se mu hlas. Oslovený na prstech pocítil tekutinu, nejvíce jej však zajímal Böckův výraz naprosté slasti… prost nejistoty, váhání či obav. Jen byl uvolněný, ukojený, a když otevřel oči a zadíval se do Richardových, úsměv na rtech, tak i vděčný.

Jak jej tak Richard pozoroval, myšlenka, že by poslal Böcka domů, se zcela rozplynula.

"Běž se osprchovat, můžeš tady přespat," posadil se Richard. "Ručníky jsou ve skříni uvnitř."

Böck kývnul a snažil se nedát na sobě znát, jak moc jej nabídka těší. To Richardovi samozřejmě neřekl, jeho kolega to na něm bez potíží poznal. Böck nebyl zrovna nečitelným člověkem, ovšem následující otázkou jej překvapil.

"A… mám přespat u tebe nebo… s tebou?" otočil se k stále sedícímu muži.

Richard se na něj pronikavě zadíval, ve tváři se mu nepohnul ani sval, ale v hlavě mu to šrotovalo. Nebyl si jistý, jestli to má nechat zajít až tak daleko, původně by se nad tím asi ani nezamyslel, ale když už se Böck tak blbě zeptal…

"Vyber si," rozhodil nakonec rukama trochu podrážděně, ale ať už z toho měl jakýkoliv pocit, Christianův vřelý úsměv jej odzbrojil. Bylo mu jasné, co si mladší muž vybere, to ano, ale ta radost z toho, že… že mu dovolí spát v jeho posteli, to ho zasáhlo.

Trhnul sebou, aby zahnal dotěrné myšlenky na důsledky, a úsměv upřímně opětoval. Pak už jen sledoval vzdalující se záda a vlající zelenou košili. Hodil si nohy na stůl, ruce složil za hlavou, zadíval se nahoru a zauvažoval, jak se vlastně do téhle situace dostal.

A mouchu to na stropě evidentně pořád bavilo.


End file.
